Sasuke Milik Sakura
by Death Devil Life
Summary: Sasuke memang populer, banyak yang suka dan banyak yang menggoda./Setau Sakura dalam drama itu perempuan yang jadi rebutan laki-laki, lalu sang pacar mempertahankan orang yang disukai. Tapi kenapa dalam kenyataannya malah sebaliknya?/"Yang penting aku hanya menyayangimu dan aku tidak mau yang lain"/rnr? :')


**Naruto © Kishimoto-Sensei**

 **Sasuke milik Sakura © Death Devil Life**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Pendek, gaje,typos, aneh, dan segala kekurangannya**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku**

 **.**

Sakura mengendap-endap, ia sedang mengintip dua orang manusia berbeda gender yang sedang berjalan sambil berdiskusi. Yang laki-laki sedang berbicara serius sambil berharap lawan bicaranya paham. Yang perempuan sedang menatap lawan bicaranya serius sambil terpesona salah tingkah, sesekali sedikit menggoda. Sakura menghela napas melihat pemandangan itu.

Laki-laki itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, dia adalah pacar Sakura yang kebetulan adalah orang yang diminati para wanita. Jadi Sakura harus terbiasa dengan para wanita yang terkadang memandang pacarnya dengan penuh minat dan harap. Mereka sering mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk berdekatan dengan Sasuke, contohnya pura-pura minta dijelaskan mata pelajaran yang kurang paham. Padahal aslinya mereka hanya ingin mencari perhatian saja.

Sakura sering protes berkali-kali tentang Sasuke yang kelewat terbuka dengan para wanita yang mendekatinya. Padahal sikap Sasuke kalem, jarang tersenyum, datar dan dingin jika di depan para wanita itu. Tapi entah mengapa mereka malah semakin gencar dengan acara capernya dan menganggap kalau itu keren. Selera mereka memang aneh.

Sakura pernah berpikir, bagaimana kalau Sasuke bersikap biasa seperti saat bersamanya. Mungkin mereka tidak jadi caper karena Sasuke tidak keren. Tapi saat Sakura menyampaikan pendapatnya pada Sasuke, dia bilang itu sudah dari sananya, dan Sasuke tidak bisa mengubahnya. Alasan, mana ada dari sananya? Kalau sama Sakura aja tidak pernah bersikap begitu. Tapi Sakura tidak mau sih kalau Sasuke jadi kalem, jarang senyum, datar dan dingin. Menurut Sakura itu menyeramkan. Selera mereka saja yang aneh.

Sakura jadi bingung, kemudian dia memberi pesan, kalau tidak bisa bersikap biasa Sasuke jangan terlalu percaya jika ada teman perempuan yang modus mau belajar. Karena percuma, Sasuke hanya akan buang-buang oksigen dan menambah kadar karbondioksida di bumi ini. Tapi dengan super ngeselinnya Sasuke tidak mengacuhkan nasehat Sakura, pacarnya itu hanya akan melihatnya dan tersenyum. Selanjutnya pasti Sasuke bakalan nyentil jidat kesayangannya dan berkomentar..

"Aku senang kamu cemburu."

Hei, Sakura tidak cemburu. Dia hanya memberi nasehat, dasar Sasuke tidak peka.

Akhirnya Sakura pasrah, menerima kenyataan kalau Sasuke memang populer. Walaupun rasanya tidak adil karena Sakura tidak terlalu populer.

Sakura tidak terlalu banyak punya teman laki-laki. Ia hanya berteman dengan Naruto sahabat kecilnya yang periang. Tapi dia menjadi musuh bebuyutan Sasuke. Entah kenapa mereka tidak bisa akur. Teman laki-laki lain hanyalah sekedar teman say hello di kelas, tidak terlalu dekat.

Bruk!

Karena kebanyakan melamun Sakura tak sengaja menabrak seseorang, yang ternyata adalah dua orang manusia yang tadi diintipnya. Dan sekarang ditabraknya karena ia berjalan terlalu cepat dan tidak melihat di depannya. Bagaimana mau lihat kalau dia melamun?

Alhasil, Sakura dimarahi oleh perempuan yang di samping Sasuke karena ceroboh. Ia minta maaf dan di dalam hati senang karena berhasil mengganggu mereka berdua.

.

.

Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang dekat dengan salah satu teman wanitanya. Saat Sakura bertanya Sasuke bilang, temannya itu yang suka mendekatinya, Sasuke tidak suka dan tidak berniat apa-apa. Sakura ingin marah, karena Sasuke terima-terima saja didekati oleh teman perempuannya yang jelas-jelas berniat menggodanya. Tapi bagaimana bisa marah kalau Sasuke malah tersenyum dan mengan gemas mengacak rambutnya.

"Yang penting aku hanya menyayangimu dan aku juga tidak mau yang lain." Sakura sebal Sasuke membuat rambutnya berantakan, tapi tidak bisa marah saat Sasuke tersenyum dan mengatakan hal itu.

Sakura jadi serba salah, sebenarnya Sasuke berhak punya teman wanita, tentu saja. Sasuke berteman dengan Ino, Karin, Tenten, dan teman wanita lain. Sakura tidak masalah. Tapi entah kenapa teman Sasuke yang satu itu, dia menyebalkan menurut Sakura, karena dia seperti... menggoda Sasuke mungkin?

Sakura mengenyahkan pikiran jahatnya karena tidak menyukai orang dengan alasan yang tak pasti.

.

.

Apakah hanya perasaan sakura, atau memang benar. Tapi akhir-akhir ini teman Sasuke yang -ia duga suka menggoda- itu semakin menyebalkan. Sepertinya ia berniat untuk memonopoli Sasuke.

Terbukti saat Sasuke mau menemuinya tapi tidak jadi karena temannya minta diajari untuk mengerjakan tugas. Saat Sasuke akan menyapanya di kantin, dia menyeretnya untuk makan bersama sambil mengerjakan tugas. Saat Sasuke akan pulang dengannya tiba-tiba dia jatuh dan kesleo.

Semua itu memang terlihat wajar sih, tapi entah kenapa dimata Sakura itu hanya dibuat-buat. Sakura yang sedang sensi, apa itu memang benar dibuat-buat?

Sakura bingung, akhirnya mengungkapkan kejanggalannya pada Sasuke. Sakura senang, karena Sasuke memang tak nyaman akan interupsi dan alasan-alasan aneh dari salah satu teman wanitanya itu. Dan ternyata bukan hanya Sakura saja yang merasa teman wanita Sasuke itu hanyalah menggoda Sasuke. Karena Sasuke juga berpendapat sama sekarang. Jelas saja, dia menempel terus.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke mulai menolak permintaan temannya, kecuali jika permintaan tolong itu masuk akal. Sakura lega akhirnya Sasuke sadar kalau dia hanya dimanfaatkan kegantengannya. Walaupun penyadaran itu berlangsung lama.

.

.

Ternyata melihat Sasuke sudah tidak dikerubungi para wanita cukup menyenangkan. Hati Sakura jadi tenang entah karena apa. Padahal Sasuke banyak yang sukapun tidak apa-apa, itu hal yang wajar, walaupun Sakura kesal. Setau Sakura dalam drama itu perempuan yang menjadi rebutan laki-laki, lalu sang laki-laki mempertahankan orang yang disukai. Tapi ternyata dalam kenyataannya sebaliknya.

Bruk!

Sekarang Sakura tidak menabrak siapapun saat melamun, namun ia ditabrak saat berdiri melamun. Karena Sakura sedang mengembalikan beberapa buku yang sudah dibacanya di rak perpustakaan. Dia adalah teman Sasuke, mengkin sedang mencari buku juga. Teman Sasuke meminta maaf, dan Sakura menggangguk dan tersenyum untuk mengisyaratkan tidak apa-apa.

Sakura mengambil buku baru yang akan dibacanya lagi. Ia menuju tempat yang sepi di pojokan dekat buku yang jarang dipinjam. Sakura sedang menunggu Sasuke. Katanya Sasuke sedang ingin mengkabiskan waktu berdua dengannya sepulang sekolah. Sasuke sedang menggombal dengan alasan merindukannya. Dan Sakura tidak mau memercayai itu. Hal yang seperti itu membuat jantungnya terasa aneh.

Buk!

Sebuah buku super tebal jatuh menimpa kepalanya. Alhasil kepalanya nyut-nyutan. Ia mendongak untuk melihat darimana asal buku super tebal itu jatuh. Sakura melihat teman Sasuke berdiri menjulang di belakangnya, menjatuhkan buku super tebal yang Sakura yakin kepalanya benjol sekarang.

Dia minta maaf, yang Sakura rasa itu tidak tulus. Sakura jadi sebel sendiri dan menduga-duga dia sedang dikerjain.

Dengan jengkel Sakura mulai protes dengan kelakuan keterlaluannya yang menjatuhkan buku super tebal. Itu sudah termasuk tindak kriminal menurut Sakura, jika ia tak memiliki tulang tengkorak yang bagus, sudah dipastikan tengkoraknya retak.

Temannya Sasuke itu mengelak dengan wajah sinis menyebalkannya, sudah dipastikan itu disengaja.

"Shion-senpai kau keterlaluan." Sakura mendesis tajam, tangannya mengepal ingin meninju orang di depannya tapi ia tahan.

"Kurasa aku cukup sabar menerima gangguanmu yang merebut Sasuke." Ha? Sakura tidak salah dengar? Bukannya sebaliknya?

"Senpai, aku tidak merebunya. Dia pacarku, untuk apa aku merebut pacar sendiri?" Shion memerah, kentra sekali sedang dilanda marah besar. Kemudian tertawa pelan dan sinis, dengan kecepatan kilat ia mendorong kuat Sakura yang tak sempat menghindar. Sakura menabrak rak buku di belakangnya pelan, karena berhasil menahan tubuhnya yang terdorong. Sialnya buku-buku di rak tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tetap berada di rak. Beberapa buku berjatuhan, membuat Sakura geram dan pusing. Kepalanya semakin nyut-nyutan.

Sakura marah, berniat ingin memberi hadiah kepalan monsternya. Namun seseorang menahannya.

Itu Sasuke.

Sakura sakit hati setengah mati, Shion tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke melepas tangannya dan membereskan buku di belakangnya.

Sakura menahan marah karena Sasuke malah membereskan buku, ia bersungut dan ikut membantu Sasuke membereskan buku dengan sedikit tak iklas dsn perasaan jengkel yang menggebu-gebu. Shion yang awalnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sekarang marah karena merasa terabaikan.

Sakura menyerahkan buku terakhir, Sasuke meletakkan di rak tinggi yang Sakura tak mampu menjangkaunya. Sasuke tersenyum manis, membuat Sakura tak mampu untuk marah lagi. Kemudian mengacak rambut Sakura lembut.

"Terima kasih, anata." Sakura memerah, jarang-jarang Sasuke memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu di depan orang lain, di sini masih ada Shion.

"Aku tidak suka kau mengotori tanganmu hanya untuk wanita ini." Sasuke menunjuk Shion dengan merendahkan, dan menatap Sakura dengan lembut dan manis.

Sakura terbengong karena perkataan Sasuke, Sasuke terlalu kasar dengan merendahkan Shion seperti itu. Shion marah besar siap meledak.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke menatap tajam dan dingin pada Shion, auranya sangat mengintimidasi. Membuat Sakura merinding dan Shion yang sedikit ketakutan dan terhina.

"Dan kau!" Suara Sasuke, dingin, menusuk, dan marah. Sakura jadi takut sendiri, pasalnya Sakura tak pernah melihat Sasuke marah seperti ini. Dalam hati Sakura berjanji tidak akan membuat Sasuke marah, karena sangat menakutkan. "Aku tidak suka tanganmu menyentuh kesayanganku." Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura mendekat. Dan mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut. Sakura merona tak tertolong. Tidak biasanya Sasuke terlalu intim dengannya di depan orang lain begini. "Apalagi sampai melukainya." Bisiknya datar menakutkan. Sakura jadi merinding lagi.

Wajah Shion memerah karena marah, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tangannya mengepat erat menahan seluruh emosinya yang tertahan karena intimidasi Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekati Shion, dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Selamat karena hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu menginjak sekolahan ini." Suara itu benar-benar datar dan tajam.

Kemudian Sasuke berlalu sambil menggandeng Sakura.

Sakura yakin ia melihat Shion menangis saat menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia jadi sedikit merasa iba dengannya.

Sakura merusaha mengimbangi langkah panjang Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau menakutinya. Shion menangis."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya terus melangkah panjang hampir menyeret Sakura. Sakura jadi takut sendiri. Hari ini Sasuke sukses membuat emosinya berubah-ubah.

Sakura heran saat Sasuke menuju gerbang sekolah. Apakah mereka akan pulang? Sakura ingin menanyakan tapi ia takut. Jadi ia pasrah saja diseret Sasuke.

Sasuke sampai di tempat tujuannya, mengambil antrean dan duduk di tempat yang disediakan. Sakura masih bertanya-tanya untuk apa mereka ke sini, tapi ia akan menahannya sampai kemarahan Sasuke sedikit mereda.

Setelah mereka duduk, Sasuke memandangnya dengan pandangan bersalah dan penuh kekhawatiran. Sakura jadi bingung.

"Kena.."

"Maaf karena tidak bisa melindungimu." Sakura yang ingin bertanya dipotong dengan pernyataan Sasuke yang memelas. Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng karena masih bingung.

"Kenapa kita ke rumah sakit?"

"Tentu saja memeriksa kepalamu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan membantah kau tertimpa banyak buku berat." Wajah Sasuke yang penuh kekhawatiran membuat Sakura pasrah.

Yah, beginilah Sasuke. Meski menyeramkan, yang penting perhatian saat bersama Sakura. Meski dingin dan mengintimidasi, yang penting lembut saat bersama Sakura. Walaupun menyebalkan, tapi itu demi kebaikan mereka berdua. Meski banyak yang suka, yang penting dia hanya suka Sakura. Meski banyak yang ingin merebut Sasuke darinya, tapi Sasuke tetap tidak tertarik, ia maunya hanya dengan Sakura. Karena takdir memang menggariskan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Bukan begitu?

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

 **Satu lagi fic sampah dariku.**

 **Lagi pengen nulis cerita yang sedikit komunikasi.**

 **Jika berkenan, mohon koreksinya.**

 **Death Devil Life**


End file.
